yet
by becky-unique
Summary: Severus likes Hermione as she returns as a mediwitch to Hogwarts, but can she return this when she's already engaged to George Weasley? [HermionexSeverus]x[HermionexGeorge]
1. Flashbacks and Owls

**Hey all, feel free to comment and read but dont read if you dont like Severus/Hermione pairings and please dont flame me for having that pairing, i dont make fun of yours.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all and is richer than the queen, I just have my laptop**

"Mr Longbottom, I know this must be particularly hard, and I apologize profusely for causing this class to intrude upon you sleeping habits"

Slytherins snickered in the shadows as Professor Snape's sarcastic remark floated toward the Gryffindor tables and into Neville's rather red ears. Hermione just managed to contain herself from jumping at Snape and giving him a rather sharp lecture about child cruelty, apparently those laws weren't enforced in the wizarding world of Britain, they were still in the dark ages. In the dungeons anyway.

It had been a long lecture on the effect of Unicorns hair of the tail versus the mane, and many of the Slytherins had fallen asleep, much to the ignorance of professor Snape, it wasn't until a poor and lowly Gryffindor had the audacity to fall asleep in one of his classrooms that Snape threw a tantrum that would make any six year old girl proud of.

Harry patted Hermione kindly on the arm, while Ron just threw her a look that said 'we did take this class willingly right?' Hermione huffed angrily and returned to her notes, furiously scribbling out mistakes and breaking her quill in the process. This brought Snape's attention and gave him a reason to attack the Gryffindor know it all.

"10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing a class in note taking miss granger"

Bugger. He knew he was in trouble now, Hermione had a look on her face that suggested that if he were not his teacher and she his student she would give him a full pelt hex of fierce canaries. Attempting to restrain herself but getting louder with each word she let him know just what she thought of his pathetic excuse at teaching.

"How dare you prance around here, taking points from the people who deserve them and issuing them to your slimy band of Slytherins! But it makes sense as no one else seems to give them anything but hexes. Oh and you think that your such a god, being one of the few potions masters after the war with his life, and you strut around like a vain peacock in old black feathers believing that because you're here your god. I hate you and I hope you go to hell you greasy bat of the dungeons!"

Severus Snape was impressed. No one ever spoke to him like that, his Slytherins were too scared of being punished in some way by their fearsome head and the Gryffindors knew that there was something worse in store than just a detention. But she had the gall to believe that she would get away with a speech like that, in his seventh year class and not go away with a scalding remark from himself. He however did not yell or threaten or throw books or murderous looks around, but spoke in a deathly quiet, icy tone that demanded respect and fear at once.

"You are to address me as sir or Professor. And the next time you do inform me will be at your detention tonight at 8 sharp, and the next for the entire year, along with an extra 3 feet on each and every one of the essays I will hand out this year and your exams will double the pressure of the others, not to mention the sorts of pratical and theoretical work that you will produce for me this year. Then we will see if you deserve to rant about what you know nothing. Finally miss Granger if you believe that you are more intelligent than your friends potter and Weasley, you might want to get down on your knees and apologize to me profusely, before I take away so many points that you will be the first year to get into the negatives. Now, as your brain is obviously as frizzled and big as your hair, do I make myself clear?"

With no clear remarks to this icy punishment and her mouth gaping like a fish, Hermione nodded her head mutely in response.

"Good, now get out of my classroom. Now, ALL OF YOU...GET OUT!"

Many believed he would start hurling things, but he returned to his desk and began to grade papers as though they weren't there. Leaving the classroom quickly and in eerie silence all were gone, some even in tears about what they had witnessed.

"'Mione, I don't think that the page has changed much in the past two hours you've been staring at it, maybe you should go and get a tissue or something."

Resting his hand gently on her back, Draco quietly closed the book on Hermione's lap and placed a box of tissues on it instead. Since they were both head they had quickly forgotten their differences when they realise there was only one bathroom. After that they had lots in common, not to mention family secrets. Draco had relatives that weren't even mudblood and Hermione's mother was actually from a small line of purebloods and her father from blood traitors. They hid it for Hermione and tried a normal life, only to find that their daughter shared their magic blood and reluctantly allowed her to go to Hogwarts, only after a visit from Albus and some sweets.

"He hates me now. I'm such an idiot, he's going to hate me forever and I'm going to be unloved forever."

"Oh shut up beautiful. You know that he had to act like he had control, otherwise all of Slytherin would be owling their parents about their pathetic tormentor of the dungeons."

Nuzzling her neck Draco began placing light kisses on her neck, hearing soft sounds coming from the sweet honey smelling girl on the sofa urging him to continue. He trailed little kisses around her cheek bone and gave her a back massage, letting her fall asleep in his lap and carrying her to her bed, wiping away the tears that had formed on her cheeks under her puffy red eyes. He sighed as he closed her door, he loved that damned girl and all he was to her was a best friend, an outlet for stress. Draco would never tell her though, he would forget his love for her with other girls and marry Pansy Parkinson after graduation, as organised, have pale blonde children, as ordered, and fall out of love with Hermione, Hopefully. He still hadn't figured out why the poor girl broke her heart over Severus, maybe his genius with potions and his intelligence allured her as much as his lean runners physique.

He had become a quick runner after he had been a moving target for the marauders, scrawny and small with a deep voice and a nose he hadn't grown into yet. When Severus came in first year he was exactly that. By the time he was head boy he was an agile and swift runner, with a deep voice, pianist nimble fingers with potions and an intent face with a nose he had grown into. It had taken him many months of training at home. When his father would beat him and his mother that he had learnt that he could use his new appearance for good, hitting his father back for the first and last time. From then he had become the silent and black form of Professor Severus Nathaniel Snape, feared potions master of Hogwarts, madly in love with Hermione Granger; though he didn't know it. Yet.

It was last Christmas Severus Snape had humiliated Hermione in the dungeons, she had passed her N.E.W.T.S with flying colours and been awarded with the choice of any magical college she wished for. She decided to study medicine and take Poppy's place in Hogwarts Hospital Wing. She went through the classes quickly, making new friends and also staying touch with old ones. As the year progressed she also fell in love again, this time with one of the Weasley twins, George. When separated George and Fred weren't as interested in destruction and mayhem as they first were. They still had their business and expanded it over most of Britain's Wizarding community, their next job was America. George had decided that he wanted a degree in teaching charms, as he knew how to uncharm things exceedingly well.

The pair had caught up at Harry's 21st birthday party, when they started to plat seven minutes in heaven, they were locked in the closet. Much to the disappoint of the others they talked and laughed; unlike Harry and Ginny who gave a good example of too much cuteness is not a good thing. George knew that Hermione wanted to work back at Hogwarts, though he tried to tell her with the money he had now they could research anything to she wanted, or start her own clothes line, but she wanted to do it on her own.

Severus came across a laughing Minerva far too early for a Saturday morning, grumbling at one of the house elves for an extremely hot and black coffee he knew that she wanted him to ask her what was so god damning interesting.

"What could possibly have you in good spirits this early in the morning Minerva?"

"You remember Hermione Granger? Fantastic at everything always had high hop--"

"Did the know-it-all do something that surprised you then?"

"Yes actually, she's engaged to George Weasley and intends to work here in the Hospital Ward as soon as Poppy wants to retire! Isnt that just delightful? Oh their children would be utterly adorable..."

"no doubt they've already found themselves a babysitter in you Minerva."

"oh stop being snarky Severus, it is not becoming of you"

"Since when do I care when I look good Minerva?"

"Since she's coming back"

He stiffened at that remark. He had never told anyone about what had happened at that end of year party between the teachers and the seventh years, besides Minerva. He did not wish to be reminded, not now; not since she became engaged he knew he had no chance of winning her back. Rising from the table, Severus bid the other teachers a stiff farewell and stormed into his dungeon with his cloak billowing behind him. Remus had been listening to that conversation and knew his friend was upset, but he didn't want to bring memories of her up from the past, not when she had been hidden for so long.

Hey all, this is my first long ff, let me know if i should continue or delete, all comments are welcome except for flames. If you dont like this pairing then please dont read.


	2. Train Rides and Werewolves

**Hey guys I'm back and will try and post once a week, though I can't guarantee they will be longer than the first chapter as I'm so use to writing drabbles. Sorry its so short, hopefully the next will be longer! **

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Train Ride Home_

It had been a long time since Hermione had taken anything other than the tube across England and the train had taken some time getting use to again, especially since she was in the staff quarters. There was a section charmed just up the front of the train to look like a baggage compartment, when it was really a comfortable and spacious teachers compartment. Much like the head compartment it had everything for the long journey including their own bathrooms and an emergency floo for them to leave quickly out of.

Not many of the staff risked taking the train into Hogwarts as it was just to risky they would be bombarded with tricks and jinxes from the students, but since the Weasley twins had left, none had been able to fill their extremely taxing job as Head tormentors of Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting by the fire with Remus, laughing as they remembered some of the things that The twins had created and charmed during their short years at Hogwarts.

"I can remember that swamp they created in the hall that time to annoy Umbridge, all the teachers knew how to uncharm it but they wouldn't because of her, she was absolutely livid about it"

"Yes I remember that, Minerva said she hadn't had that much fun watching the head mistress being attacked since she went to Hogwarts herself"

"Minerva went to Hogwarts? I always thought that she would have home tutoring Remus, I mean after all, her family is meant to be very well off, aren't they?"

"Yes but whether she chooses to spend that money as fast as Harry spends his is entirely up to her Hermione. You have to remember coming from old money gives someone that feeling that they must work harder for their own children, so they don't squander it"

"Minerva has children?"

"No. But that's never stopped her doing something before"

"But I always thought that she was married at some stage"

"No she was dating a teacher at one stage, thought that was around the time I was your age. Voldemort changed everything however; they had students to think about and a school to guard. But I believe that they still love each other, although I wouldn't know whether they had a child from it"

"I wonder, if she regretted not having a child? I don't think I could live without having a baby some time" Hermione looked down at her stomach imaging who she longed to have that baby with.

Chuckling Hermione warmed her face with her tea cup, charming it to stay at the right temperature. In truth Hermione had the same problem, George wanted children. Not now but very soon, but he didn't want a large family like he had. He had always told her once Mrs Weasley learnt that the twins were the trouble makers they were blamed for everything the others did.

_A large family is too much to manage; I would rather spend my days with two or three little kids that I could teach all the tricks while they were fresh in my mind._

Hermione was nervous at that last comment, though she didn't tell Remus she thought he might know. It was almost full moon. _While they were fresh in my mind..._surely he didn't mean now? She wanted to get to comfortable and witty charms teacher at Hogwarts before she even had her second child. She didn't even know whether she wanted three little George's running around causing mayhem. If anything Fred was the trickster but George was the brains, knowing just the right ingredients to make that extra boom or a touch of something on that day would make the fireworks crackle extra bright, she wasn't sure she wanted that life.

"Ahh Hermione? You there? You've been staring into your tea mug for about twenty minutes, I think you actually need it empty to try and read the leaves."

Hermione laughed again with Remus, loving the ease and comfort that the two of them shared. _If only he were not married_ she sighed, Tonks is a lucky girl to have caught him. If George hadn't proposed to her who knows what feelings might have erupted for another mature and dark...no. She would not go there. Not when she had just gone and buried her feelings for him six feet underground. That Hermione was gone and in her place was the vibrant and young wife of George Weasley, three years his junior. Everyone said that they had made a good match. The daughter of two muggles and the son of an old blood family, it was the starting of another Lily and James Potter, no matter what Hermione tried to tell everyone.

Severus watched them from one of the private teachers' rooms. He had left the door ajar and her melodic laughter could be heard throughout his room, taunting him with its beauty. Oh god he was defiantly losing his brain to the hippogryphs now. He had thought her laugh was beautiful. What next, that her soul was deep like the ocean? He snorted at himself, making a mental note to not make her laugh in the future, his best option, and only, was to make her hate him entirely as other females did, that way there would be no chance of her accepting his advances if he came to his feelings and jumped her in a corridor. Which would certainly not happen, Severus did not condone affairs, thought it didn't really matter as she was technically neither a girlfriend nor a wife. She was higher than both of those, she was the precious and blushing bride in waiting that he so longed to call his own but refused to address his feelings. These walls around him were built for a purpose and he would be damned if he took them down after twenty years of service! Damn her laughter! It was coursing through the cabin, luring the other teachers into her warm and cheery conversation with Lupin. For merlins sake even the werewolf had a wife, and doing well apparently from the gossip that she was pregnant with his second child. They had started quickly since the war was over and the wolf seemed even happier than normal. They were expecting twins this time around. Severus' thoughts drifted to children, images of little girls, with black curly hair and Hermione's face came into view. When he realized who they looked like he quickly shook them off. Instead doing a mental check of all the things that he would need to buy in Hogsmeade from his depleted private stock. He knew he was running low on unicorn hair...


End file.
